


Unrequited Love

by TheDarkRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gay Male Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: I see him. Across the room. He’s laughing and his eyes are dancing. Does he know how badly I want those eyes looking at me?





	Unrequited Love

I see him. Across the room. He’s laughing and his eyes are dancing. Does he know how badly I want those eyes looking at me? No. Of course, he doesn’t. His arm is wrapped around the slim waist of brown-haired, green-eyed beauty. He would never notice me. 

In the office, I see him. Staring, studiously at his computer screen. Tapping furiously away at his keyboard as he translates numbers into readable data. He keeps a small green plant on the corner of his desk. He cares. He takes the time to nurture and allow things to grow. Like my affection grows for him. 

Outside, in the sun, his smile sparkles. I watch him as he orders a coffee. Dark, with 2 sugars. Every morning at 11. The same order. He’s friendly with the barista. Just like he’s friendly with everyone he interacts with. Including me. But he doesn’t know. He can’t know. I can’t tell him. I couldn’t bear to see that smile disappear into a frown because of me. I couldn’t. To cause pain, strife, and discomfort to the man who cares for his little green plant, who wraps his arm around a woman. I couldn’t. 

So I watch. I pretend he isn’t my whole world. I pretend my heart doesn’t break every time I see him care, nurture, smile, laugh. In the quiet of the night, I mourn. I love. 


End file.
